Snowy Christmas Eve
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Written for Chit Chat Around Author's Corner: Christmas Gift Exchange. For Starrmyst. Hotch and Emily spend Christmas Eve together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds; I just borrow their characters for my own plot lines.**

**Summary: Written for Chit Chat Around Author's Corner: Christmas Gift Exchange. For Starrmyst. Hotch and Emily spend Christmas Eve together. **

**Forum: Chit Chat Around Author's Corner Christmas Gift Fic Exchange.**

**Prompts used: Snow storm, Christmas tree, and shiny red wrapped box.**

**A/N: This fic is written as a gift to Starrmyst. This was originally intended as a drabble, but ended up being a little longer. Oh, well. Enjoy and leave a review.**

_**Snowy Christmas Eve**_

Emily had just parked her car in front of her boyfriend's apartment. She had been seeing Aaron Hotchner, her boss for a little longer than a year. She climbed the outside staircase as the snow fell from the sky. It was getting heavier and heavier by the minute. She finally reached his floor and knocked on his door.

Aaron opened the door and saw Emily standing there in absolutely stunning dark blue cotton dress. He invited her in. She combed out her hair with her fingers getting some the snow out. Aaron commented, "I guess the snow storm is finally here."

Emily nodded the laughed, "Yeah, it is coming down really hard."

"I guess we are getting a white Christmas." Aaron agreed.

Emily shrugged off her coat as she went over to the counter and took a sugar cookie from the tray of food that Hotch had out for the night. Christmas was always her favorite time of year.

Next her eyes wandered to the beautiful tree. It glistened of color from tinsel and ornaments. She always liked putting ornaments on the tree every year as she was growing up. She loves the colors and different shapes and saying that were always upon the ornaments.

After gorging in some treats Emily and Aaron went over and sat on the couch. They looked over the different ornaments that hung from the tree that Aaron had accumulated over the years. Some were even from when he was a kid. They exchanged Christmas stories from when they were younger. They both exchanged laughs enjoying each other's company.

Aaron had one of his hands in his pocket and he kept running his thumb over the red wrapped box that was in his pocket. He was waiting for the best moment to give her, her present.

He was holding her hand smiling at her. Aaron began, "Since we usually do presents on Christmas Eve I figure now is as good a time as any since it will only be Christmas Eve for another 20 minutes."

Emily agreed, "Yeah, okay."

She went to retrieve the box she had wrapped. It was a flat box wrapped in red paper. She handed it to Hotch. He looked into her eyes for a moment thinking just how lucky he way to get to spend Christmas with Emily. He was hoping that there were many more to come.

He took the box and began to tear the red paper off. He then lifted the box lid and revealed three new ties. Aaron giggled, "How did you ever find these. I haven't been able to finds this brand in a really long time."

Emily knew exactly how long too. She remembered him mentioning when they first starting dating that he said Haley used to buy his ties but didn't know from where. Emily called Jessica and she said that her and Haley always use to go shopping together. That is totally a girl thing. Emily couldn't recall the last time she went shopping without JJ.

Hotch then pulled out the small box from his pocket and then handed it to Emily. She started on the wrapping paper that was a shiny red color. When the wrapping paper was off she revealed a red velvet box. Emily said, "Is this what I think it is?" She then proceeded to open the box. While she was looking down Hotch got up from his seat on the couch and got down on one knee beside her. "Emily Prentiss, will you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life together with you."

She looked between the ring and Aaron and nodded her head being at a loss of words. "Yes, of course I will."

He took the ring and slid it onto her finger. Then pulling her into a kiss he spun her around.

**The End.**

**Reviews!**


End file.
